Adventurland
by magicpenandpaper
Summary: When Troy gets a job at an amusement park. He meets new friends. And the girl of his dreams. Hey everyone loves the carnival right? But will he be able to handle the rides that come with it? Better than summary PROMISE MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

Troy stopped his car dead in its tracks as he looked out the window and at the carnival. He would be working here for the Summer. It was the only job he could find at the moment. And it sucked. He had just moved from Utah. Now he was in New Mexico. The place where nothing EVER happened. He sighed opened his door. Slamming it shut. The place looked old. He didn't know what gave it away it was either the rusty dusy sign that said 'ADVENTUREL_ND" The 'A' in 'LAND' was missing or the empty parking lot. Your probably wondering what's wrong with an empty parking lot…people haven't arrived yet. Yeah well according to what the boss told him over the phone…it opened 2 hours ago. He sighed and put his keys in his pocket before walking into the Theme Park. He walked over to the employees Trailer and walked in. There was a guy with Messy Black hair and a mustache. He was tall and wore glasses. There was also a blonde. He looked at them in amusement. They were arguining over something about a Dog. He laughed silently. But apparently that made the couple aware of his presence.

"Oh…" The girl said slapping the guy on the chest making him glare at her and smile at Troy.

"Hello" He said.

"Hi…my names Troy Bolton…I've come here for the open position" He said holding in his laughter.

"Troy…Troy Boy is for something?" The male asked.

"No" Troy said confused.

that short

"Really?" The guy said in disbelief.

"Bob Troy's a short name" The woman said to the male that Troy now knew was 'BOB'.

"Charise…don't…just stop speaking alright I know its short for something it…ok My name is Boblin but I go by Bob…so Troy what's your name short for like…Troytin…Like KING TROYTIN king of the sea!" Bob said laughing.

"No" Troy said.

Bob stopped laughing and pouted he then smiled "Yeah…say you got a daughter named Ariel?" He asked. Troy looked at him weirdly.

Troy paused. And then slowly repeated " Yeah , I came here for the open position"

"Right…right…well umm you'll be working on games Troytin" Bob said handing him a games t-shirt.

"Thank you and sir my name's Troy not Troy-tin" Troy said.

"Right sorry son" Bob said.

"Its ok…" Troy said.

"Oh umm Our employee Chad will be showing you around…He works at the fish-shoe game…you know its like horse shoe…but for f-fish?" The woman named Charise said.

Troy nodded.

"See you later Troytin" Bob said as Troy walked out of the trailer.

"M-…oh forget it" Troy said and walked to his car to Change. He then walked back in the park in search of the Fish-Shoe game. He had to admit this place was hilarious. Especially Bob&Charise. He enjoyed their dumbness a lot. He finally found the game and saw a medium height African-American with Bushy hair. He was trying throw the horseshoe on the fish bowl. It missed.

"Gosh Dammit!" He screamed and threw them on the ground "Aw shit now I gotta pick them up!" He sighed and bent down. Troy smirked.

"Hi im Troy" Troy said. Chad jumped and hit his head.

"F-…Don't swear Chad…" He smiled at Troy "Im trying to lay back on my cursing…" He said. Just then a heavy prize fell with a loud thump making Chad jump "SHIT!"

"You're doing a great job with the whole not cursing thing" Troy said laughing hard. Chad laughed.

"I try…" He smiled.

"So umm Charise said you would show me around?" Troy asked.

"Oh you're the new boy?" Chad asked. "Well I'll be damned…I mean darned…Damn…I mean…fuck…no Shit…DANG!" He yelled frustrated .

Troy busted out laughing again.

"CHAD!! ARE YOU SWEARING!?" Bob yelled from the trailer.

"NO IM NOT FUCKING SWEARING!" Chad shouted back.

"WELL ALRIGHT THEN" Bob closed the trailer door. Troy leaned over with tears and a red face. He was laughing so hard.

"Come on new boy let me show you around" Chad said helping Troy stand up straight as they walked around. He showed him the whole park and then showed him to his station.

"Now we're pretty packed at night" Chad said. "Day time…its just sucky" Chad said "Personally cause I think you sweat a lot but fuck it more rides for me….DARN I JUST SAID ANOTHER CURSE WORD…I swear that doctor Phil is no help!" Chad sighed angrily.

Troy laughed and jumped over the counter in front of his station. He was working on the balloon game. Where people shoot water on the target and whoever pops the baloon wins.

"Well I have to go watch some of my therapy Tv…you got it from here right?" He asked.

"Yeah" Troy nodded.

"Ok…" Chad turned "Oh" He stopped and faced Troy "And no matter what you do don't let anyone win a Big Monkey…or you'll be fired…Alright see you later" Chad walked off.

Troy laughed. "Giant Monkey.." He laughed and then glanced next to him to see a huge stuffed Monkey. He screamed. He sighed and put a hand over his heart and leaned on the counter. "Oh wow…this place is driving me insane" He said and then slowly lifted his head up. He glanced and saw someone. He looked away and then paused and slowly turned his hand back. He saw a girl sitting at a games station smiling at him.

She wasn't that tall. A few inches shorter than chad who was medium. She probably got up to Chad's shoulder. She had Carmel skin. Chocolate brown eyes. Beautiful smile. And long black loose curls running over her shirt. She was wearing a games shirt that was tied so that it was shorter. But no skin was showing. She was wearing blue jean shorts and black chucks. She had a ring on her index finger. And 3 bracelets on each wrist. She seemed to be laughing at Troy's monkey scare. He smiled weakly back.

**At Night.**

Chad was right business was booming. And the lights were pretty cool. Troy was having a lot of customors and he felt bad when he gave the winners a small prize because he couldn't give him a Giant Monkey. But seriously he would be happy not to get one of those things…They Were Scary. He smiled as the little kids played.

"WINNER!" He shouted and pointed to the little boy. The boy smiled a toothy grin. Troy looked over the shelf and found the biggest small Toy which was a stuffed basketball. "There you go champ" Troy smiled and ruffled the little boys hair.

"Thank you" The boy smiled wide and ran to his dad. Troy let his eyes follow the boy. "Daddy look what I got!" He said.

"Wait this is all you got…I thought you won!" The dad said.

"I did" The boy said.

"And you got this little piece of shit?" He pushed his son behind him and walked up to Troy's stand. Troy looked shocked. "Hey my son won fair and square and he gets this piece of shit"

"Sir im sorry but that's the biggest prize we have today" Troy stuttered.

"Oh no it isn't what about that fat ass monkey…why cant he get that as a prize"

"Because sir-" Troy began.

"Listen boy…you better give my son that monkey or else" The guy said. Troy wasn't going to get fired.

"Or else what…?" Troy asked.

"I'll show you what else…" The man began gripping a knife in his back pocket though Troy could not see it.

The girl Troy saw earlier walked over to his booth and grabbed the huge monkey. She handed to the little boy.

"There you go sir" She smiled.

"Now that's what im talking about" He said before walking off. Troy sighed.

"Why'd you do that now im gunna loose my job?" Troy said.

"Is that worth getting knifed off?" she asked.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"That guy…Was gripping a knife in his back pocket…He was gunna stab you" she said licking her dry lips.

"Oh…well thank you" Troy said in shock.

"No problem" she smiled. "It sucks your gunna get fired on your first day" She said smirking.

Troy had forgotten all about that. "Oh shit…im screwed" Troy said.

She laughed "Its cool I'll tell Bob you were almost killed" She smiled.

"Thanks…" He smiled.

"No problem" She turned on her heel.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked.

"Gabriella" She said walking backwards and then biting her lip while smiling before turning back around and going back to her station.

"_Gabriella…" _He smiled.

______________________________________________________________

**Ok hope u enjoyed…Review For next chapter…and hurry because I really want to continue! **

**xxN**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day.**

Troy walked into the employee trailer to check in. He had his game's shirt on and he had his I-pod in his pocket. The ear phones hanging out

"TROYTIN!" Bob shouted excitedly. Troy sighed and then decided to play back. He checked in and then smirked and looked at Bob.

"BOBLIN!" He yelled and then walked out. Bob pouted.

"Now that was just rude" He said.

"I know I know" Charise said.

"He knows I don't like that name" Bob sniffed.

Troy laughed as he listened through the door. He finally pulled his ear away and walked over to his station just as he started flicking through songs Chad jumped in front of him.

"TROY!" He screamed.

"WOAH!" Troy jumped back and then turned around laughing and then back to facing Chad. "Hey man" He said.

"So guess who hasn't cursed all day today?" Chad said pointing to him self.

"Um…you?" Troy asked. Chad froze and his mouth dropped.

"How'd you know that?" He asked.

"Im physic" Troy said laughing sarcastically.

"No way! Dude you should totally tell BOB…cause you see we have this MADAME ZUELA booth where she sees your future but personally I think she's a fake…" Chad said.

"Um Chad…two problems with that…1. Its called Madame not Mister and since im a guy that would be impossible and two-" Troy was interrupted.

"Dude…just put on a wig and makeup I do that sometimes" Chad said.

Troy looked at Chad strangely. "You're the weirdest guy I've ever met" Troy said honestly.

"I know…" Chad laughed. Just then Gabriella walked over.

"Hey guys" She said smiling and running her fingers through her hair tiredly.

"Hey" Troy and Chad said.

"I said it first" Chad smirked. Troy and Gabriella slowly turned their heads to stare at Chad.

"Shut up" Troy said.

"Ok" Chad said clearing his throat and looking away.

"So um…im having this party tonight at my place." Gabriella said.

"A-are you inviting us?" Troy asked.

"Um…yeah that's w-why im telling you" Gabriella giggled.

"Oh…" Troy said embarrassed. Gabriella smiled and then walked off.

"Dude you are so hitched on Gabby" Chad said.

"Wait you know her?" Troy asked.

"Uh Duh" Chad said.

"Why didn't you tell me!…not that I care or anything" Troy said trying to act cool.

"You wanna know what I know about her?" Chad asked.

Troy jumped back "YES!"

"Ok I'll tell you if you stop doing that!" Chad said.

"Ok" Troy said sitting down on the stool and bouncing his leg impatiently.

"Well from what I know- could you stop doing that?" Chad said groaning.

"Stop doing what…im not doing anything." Troy said confused.

"Your shaking your leg" Chad said.

"What's wrong with shaking my leg?" Troy said.

"Nothing…it just makes me loose conversation and im trying to tell a story" Chad said.

"Ok sorry I'll stop" Troy said not moving.

"Thank you…so anyways-" Chad began.

Troy bounced his leg again. Chad stopped and glared at him.

"Starting…NOW!" Troy said freezing again.

"Ok well she grew up here and-" Chad started again. Troy began biting his nails.

"STOP IT!" Chad said.

"What I didn't move my leg!" Troy said.

"Your moving period" Chad said.

"What…no im not you said not to move my leg im not moving my leg" Troy said.

"You're interrupting story time that is not nice because Chad likes story time…it calms Chad down" Chad shouted the same time as Troy was shouting.

"WHAT!?" They both said at the same time.

They both sighed angrily.

"Im sorry" Chad said

"Me Too…I should stop shaking my leg" Troy said.

"And I should get some more help for my anger problems" Chad said.

"You really should though man" Troy said.

"WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN?" Chad pouted walking off. Troy shook his head laughing.

"That guy needs some serious help" Troy sighed and looked over at Gabriella who was hanging up prizes. He was sad he didn't get the chance to hear about her. He slowly plugged in his I-pod and jumped over the counter. He decided to go look at other stations.

"_I know that he left you in pieces, you know that I wont be that way im not gunna treat you like he did…ohh what ever it takes" _Troy sang along with the words while walking by Gabriella's station. He didn't mean to he was just walking randomly looking at the place he'd be working at for three months. Gabriella stopped hanging up a prize and looked at him.

"Hey!" She said. He stopped walking and took out his earphones.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You sound pretty good" Gabriella smiled.

"thanks" Troy laughed

"Your welcome." Gabriella giggled.

"So um…listen about your party tonight…" Troy began.

"Yes?" Gabriella said smiling wide. "You can come cant you?" Gabriella asked becoming worried.

"Well yeah I can but…umm…is there going to be alcohol there?" Troy asked nervously.

"Well a party is not a party without alcohol Troy…but personally I don't drink" Gabriella giggled.

"Good me either. I thought I would be the only person there not drinking something that will give me a hang over the next day!" Troy smirked.

"Well check this I have something better than alcohol" Gabriella smirked.

"Oh really and what's that" Troy asked.

"Ok well believe it or not there's this liquid full of this acid, throat burning bubbles and loads of sugar that get you hyper so you look drunk. Its called…soda" Gabriella said in fake amusement.

Troy laughed and then gasped "Your kidding" He said sarcastically.

Gabriella giggled and bit her lip. "Well I better get back to work. See you after?" She asked.

"Yeah sure" He smiled and winked before walking over to Chad's station and beginning to apologize about earlier. Gabriella smiled and looked at him. He was different. Good different.

**Gabriella's Party.**

The house was full of people. Chad was laughing with some chick. He remembered Gabriella informing him it was her best friend Taylor. Troy nodded his head to the music.

"Hey we're having karoke soon…" Gabriella said over the music.

"Oh really?" Troy asked laughing.

"Yeah you should do it" Gabriella smiled.

"Are you crazy?" Troy laughed.

"WHAT!?" She shouted.

"DO YOU WANNA-" He began

"Would you like to um-" Gabriella yelled.

"Would you like to go some place quiet?" Troy asked.

Gabriella laughed.

"I'd love to" She smiled and they went outside in her backyard near the pool. She sat on the edge and put her feet in. They began talking about random stuff. It was weird how they clicked. 20 minutes later they were drunk off of soda. Gabriella was in a fit of giggles as Troy was toppled over laughing.

"Dude what flavor do you have?" Gabriella asked giggling still.

"I don't know its yellow" Troy said.

"Oh mine's red" Gabriella busted out laughing.

"Like mustard and ketchup" Troy said laughing harder.

"Oh wow your right!" Gabriella leaned forward and fell in. Troy laughed as she arose still giggling. He jumped in next to her. She laughed.

"Why are we laughing?" Troy said laughing.

"I don't know we're so fucked up" Gabriella said giggling.

"I know" Troy smirked and then busted out laughing.

"Save me life guard" Gabriella said faking like she's drowning.

"Oh no I've got you" He said rapping his arms around under her butt and lifting her up. He then slowly moved his hands to her sides.

"I flying" She said jokingly making him. Laugh. He then realesed her. She gasped and squealed in fear before he caught her in his arms. She giggled and splashed water in his face before climbing out the pool

"Ok…NO MORE SODA" Gabriella giggled.

"Deal" Troy smirked and got out the pool.

"Oh your soaked." Gabriella giggled.

"You too" Troy laughed.

"Here…come with me" Gabriella said sniffing since water got in her nose.

"Ok" Troy said laughing and following her upstairs. She went in her room. She then came out with a big white t-shirt and some black sweats. "Wow you…have boy clothes." Troy said laughing.

"Don't laugh…they're comfortable to sleep in" Gabriella smiled and handed it over to him. "Now here go in the bathroom undress, get dry, get changed. I'll take your wet clothes, dry them and give them back" Gabriella smiled. He nodded and followed her orders. When he was all try he came out to see her in a black tank top and pink blue sweats. Her hair was damp but she still looked beautiful.

"Your clothes are in the dryer" Gabriella said.

"Thank you" Troy said.

"Ok im going to go get rid of the partiers then we'll watch some old movies in my room until you have to go kay?" Gabriella asked.

"Hmm…my first party and im already getting in your room.." He smiled.

"Shut up perv…I'll be back" Gabriella smirked.

"With soda!" Troy yelled after her and waited. He finally heard her giggle. He nodded satisfied and began to explore her room.

________________________________________________________________

**Hope u enjoyed**

**xxN**


End file.
